


Plan, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Plan, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Plan by Black Coffee

Title: "The plan"  
Author: Black Coffee (http://www.fluffontop.blogspot.com)  
Because, you know, I wanted to.  
M/K, NC-17, sequel to "The Hand in the Dark."  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Krycek belong to Chris Carter and X-files belong to CC and Ten Thirteen Production. Yes. All right-y then!  
Note: I got a lot of feedback on my first little PWP. Which was nice. Then Garnet gave me these wonderful ideas for a sequel (Thanks, Garnet!). And then Snooks hinted that Krycek had directed the blackout to get a chance to mess with Mulder's head and, well, I decided to write this...Thank you, ladies and thank you everyone else who sent me feedback for "The Hand in the Dark."  
This is so totally un-beta'd.

* * *

"This sucks."

"Hmm."

"I mean really, this is so boring. And it won't lead to anything. We both know that it won't."

"Hm-m. What?" The other man turned his head and looked over at Mulder, sitting beside him in the car.

Mulder sighed. Deeply and soulfully. He shook his head and stared back out through the wind screen. His partner looked at him a little longer, then turned to do the same. They both watched the house on the other side of the road in silence.

Mulder was beginning to hate this. He had thought it wouldn't take very long for him to find out what he had promised himself he would, but right now, three weeks after the blackout incident, he had to admit that he had gotten nowhere. His young partner kept eluding him. Kept him from finding out the truth.

Mulder hated being kept in the dark. He hated not knowing.

He had tried. The morning after the blackout he had walked straight up to Krycek, sitting as usual by his desk, and motioned for him to go with him. Once out in the hall, he had stopped and turned to his new partner.

"So, Alex," he had said. "Yesterday. What the hell was that all about?"

Krycek had lowered his eyes, blushed, yes, blushed, and said with trembling lips, "Oh God, I'm so...I can't believe I did that...I just thought you...Sorry, it won't happen again. I swear!"

The man had actually stuttered as he spoke. Mulder stared hard into the young face, searching for something that would hint at the man he had seen the night before. The confident, smirking, somehow dangerous-looking man that had jerked him off and then left him high and dry in an office full of people. But all he saw this morning was that green, wide-eyed, rookie partner of his, biting his lip and looking for the world as if he might start crying.

Mulder had shook his head and tried to get a grip on the situation. "That's okay, Alex, I didn't mean to..."

"No!" The other man's voice took on a high-pitch sound, like a lady in distress. "No, it's not okay. God, I shouldn't have done that, I...if you want a new partner I totally understand."

Huge, green puppy-eyes was turned upwards, looking into his. Mulder sighed and surrendered.

"No," he said. "I don't want a new partner. I just wanted to know what happened and why..."

"It won't happen again, Mulder. I promise." There was such a relief in that voice. Such gratefulness. "Please don't tell Skinner."

The last part was nothing but a whisper. Mulder tried to give a reassuring smile. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

And then Krycek had side-stepped him and was gone, disappeared down the hall. Mulder frowned, watched him go, and tried to decide if he had been fooled or not.

He couldn't decide.

The next couple of weeks followed the same pattern. Mulder tried to talk to Krycek, tried to get him to talk about the blackout, wanting to get to him, to see that other agent once again. That man in the dark. The man he knew was in there somewhere.

Krycek kept avoiding him, kept blushing and apologizing whenever he brought up the incident, kept using his puppy-dog eyes on him and tremble with his lower lip.

It began to drive Mulder nuts.

He had to find out the truth. He had to.

At one point he even grabbed Krycek and dragged him into the men's room, pushed him up against the wall and began kissing him roughly. He wanted to get the man to react, to do what he had done during the blackout, to see if that would trigger the other side of his partner. But Krycek just stiffened against him, pushed him away and said, "No, Mulder, please, we can't..." and that was that. They both exited the men's room and didn't speak about it again.

Mulder began to hate his partner.

He hated the way Krycek looked at him, shyly and admiringly. He hated the way he talked, saying things like "I want to believe" in that determined voice. He hated how Krycek was always enthusiastic about his work, how he stayed late to write reports, how he always turned down invites from the other agents to go have beer or watch a game. Nobody invited Mulder, and he had a feeling Krycek didn't go because he didn't.

He absolutely, positively loathed the way Krycek never, ever, in any kind of way, reminded him of the man he had seen that time. That face. That sarcastic smirk. That >look<.

He also began to get paranoid. Well, more so than usual. Hadn't it seemed very coincidental how Krycek almost had known when the lights were going to go back on? What if there wasn't any coincidence? What if Krycek had really directed the whole blackout from start to beginning?

Mulder didn't know what to think, or what to do.

So he went to see Skinner.

After having told the story from beginning to end, his AD looked at him, crossing his arms over his chest where he stood leaning against his own desk. Hard, penetrating eyes met Mulder's.

"You had sex with your partner?"

Mulder began to protest. "No! I mean, yeah, I guess, but that's not the thing. You see I think he is directly responsible for the blackout and that he really isn't the innocent young man he is preten..."

"You had sex with your partner in a room full of people?" His AD sounded almost more stunned then angry. This state, however, didn't last very long.

"You're missing the point here, I..."

"YOU'RE missing the point, Agent!" Skinner's voice was like steel.

Mulder blinked.

Skinner sighed. "The blackout," he said, sounding calmer then just a second ago. "Took out most of the light in the city. That's a lot of lights, Agent Mulder. You think Agent Krycek is responsible for blacking out most of Washington DC just so that he could...grope you?" He looked disgusted at the last words. "You don't think he would have found an easier way to do that, if he wanted it so badly? I mean, you're not exactly...hmm..."

Mulder couldn't help but blush a little. It did seem kind of stupid now.

He never should have gone to Skinner. Fuck!

Leaving his boss's office, he decided he would drop the whole thing. Krycek, the blackout, the groping, the look, everything. It was obviously driving him crazy, and he had to stop thinking about it. He had to move on. Forget about the whole deal.

It lasted twelve hours.

The next day he began to make a plan for getting Krycek to finally drop his guard.

*

They were in the car. It was a stupid assignment, but Mulder had agreed to it just to be able to get alone with his partner. Alone in a parked car.

Mulder had planned his move for a week.

Outside it was dark and pouring down. It looked like a hell of a rainstorm was going on out there, and occasionally the street would lit up with a flash of lightening, then go dark again.

Krycek was sitting in the driver's seat beside him, one hand on the steering wheel and the other clutching a plastic cup filled with something brown and horrible which the man in the gas station had assured Mulder was coffee. The younger agent was staring out the front window, at the door of the building they were suppose to be watching. He had been staring at it for two hours now, unyieldingly, as if he thought he might miss their prime suspect coming out if he did something else. Like blink.

Mulder sighed. This hadn't been a good idea. He began to remember why he had avoided being in these sort of situations with Krycek before the whole blackout deal. Krycek was not exactly a fun guy. In the past two hours he had said a total of four words. "Thanks," when Mulder brought him the coffee from the gas station, "No," when Mulder asked if something had happened while he had been gone, "Okay," when Mulder suggested they'd put the radio on, and "What," when he told him how boring and futile the assignment was.

Mulder sighed again, and decided it was time to put the plan to work. He stretched a little, threw a casual glance over at Krycek's tensed face and said, as if he was just asking for the time; "So, how did you do it?"

For a heart-beat, Krycek did not react. Then he turned and looked at Mulder. "Do what?"

Mulder shrugged. "The blackout, you know. It was pretty impressive, I have to tell you."

Only confusion in the face next to him now. "The blackout? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Krycek. Like I don't know you set the whole thing up just so that you could do that...what you did to me."

Krycek was silent, but from the look he was giving Mulder he obviously figured that his partner had gone completely insane.

"What...what do you mean?" he finally managed to ask.

Mulder chuckled. "You really do that whole hey-I'm-so-young-and-green thing like a pro. But you are not fooling me anymore, Alex, so why don't you just tell me who the hell you are and why you did what you did that night."

For a moment, just a moment, Mulder thought he saw something that looked like guilt in Krycek's eyes, but then it was gone and instead replaced with a different emotion. Anger. Krycek was beginning to get well and truly pissed off.

"You...you...you think I planned the blackout? Just so I could...Who the hell do you think I am, Mulder?"

"A man with good connections. But maybe you should tell me who you are instead. Who the hell are you, Agent Krycek, and why are you here?"

"Mulder...what...why...?"

"Is it a crush, Alex? You want me so bad that you couldn't help yourself? Or was it some cover-up for something else? I hate being kept in the dark, Krycek, and I think you are doing just that to me. Are you?"

Krycek was staring at him, face pale and lips pressed together in a tight, thin line. Mulder continued. He sure wasn't stopping now.

"Were you suppose to distract me? What are you, some kind of rentboy with a degree from the academy? Or did you want to? Had you been waiting to do that ever since you assigned yourself to be my partner?"

"You...You're paranoid, Mulder."

"Did you like it, Krycek? Did it make you hot, to get me off, or was it just a job?"

"Stop it, Mulder! I mean it!"

"Would you suck me too, if you had to? Do you want to? Who are you, Agent Krycek? Tell me and maybe I'll let you..."

"Mulder!"

Mulder didn't stop. His plan was beginning to work and no way was he dropping this now. His plan was to get Krycek to react, and now he was...reacting. His eyes turned dark, his hands clutched into fists and he was leaning forward, leaning forward...

"You fucker! You want me to do it again?" Krycek's voice was low and sounded as if he was choking. Without warning his arm came up and pushed against Mulder's chest, slamming him into the side of the car, holding him there.

Mulder gasped in pain and stopped talking. Finally.

Green, green eyes were staring straight into his and Mulder searched them, wanting to see, wanting to find, waiting for that look again, that sudden dark, dangerous...

A hand was on his fly, unzipping and sliding inside. Mulder gasped, closed his eyes and began to struggle. It was no use. Krycek's arm on his chest was like a rock.

If it moved an inch higher he would no longer be able to breath.

Krycek's hand was once again inside his pants, on his hard on, palming it, closing around it. The compartment of the car was dark and felt too warm. Outside, the thunderstorm was raging but the fogged up mirrors made it difficult to see out except whenever a flash of lightning would suddenly lit up the sky.

He couldn't see Krycek's face with his eyes closed but he was sure that it had that look again, and he was sure that those eyes were on him. Again.

Oh God. That look. What had he done here? What would Krycek do next?

Krycek's voice was husky and breathy in his ear, whispering words that were absolutely pornographic while the hand was slowly jerking him off. Mulder writhed and whimpered with every movement of that hand, begging him to stop but wanting it to speed up, willing to do anything, anything, just to make Krycek finish and finish it right NOW.

It was happening too fast, he couldn't believe how quickly everything had changed, and at the same time it all happened in fucking slow motion and Krycek's hand was moving so goddamn slow and Mulder stopped begging him to stop and instead pleading to him to...

"Please, god, oh god, please, please, please..."

...anything.

Krycek's hand was not going faster no matter what he did, and the arm was still pinning him to the passenger door and he couldn't move except the involuntary jerks in time with the fist pumping him mercilessly towards the edge.

His plan had worked, oh god had it ever! Here it was, the truth about Alex Krycek, here it was, right in front of him and. Here. It. Was.

He felt it hit him like a tidal wave, the climax finally, finally reaching him, blissfully making him throw his head back and accept what that the hand was giving him. Krycek slowed down the rhythm even more, and Mulder cursed loudly, but nothing could stop him from tumbling over the edge now so that's what he did. Crying out.

Coming. Hard.

As the waves of pleasure left him, pulsing out of him just as slow and lazily as it had hit him, he felt himself slump boneless against the seat, eyes still closed, hips still jerking irregularly.

The hand left him. He felt cold air against his sensitive skin. Krycek wasn't planning to tuck him back in this time?

When Mulder came to enough to open his eyes, Krycek was sitting straight up in his own seat, hands on the wheel and staring out the front shield window. There was another flash of lightning outside. Mulder blinked a couple of times. Swallowed. Cleared his throat.

"Alex..."

Krycek's head snapped as he turned towards Mulder at the same second he had uttered the name. The young agent's eyes were no longer narrow and dark. They were now wide and tearful.

"Alex..."

"Mulder, I'm so sorry! I don't know...you just...I promised it wouldn't happen again and it did and I'm...God..." he wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "You just...do things to me and when you...you said you wouldn't mention...that time again...and when you did I just couldn't stop myself. I got...so mad, I guess. Please, forgive me! Please, Mulder! I'm sorry!"

Mulder carefully straightened his clothes while eyeing the miserable man beside him. He finished zipping up and turned to Krycek, just to once again look into huge regretful eyes.

He studied them. Sighed. Ducked his head and looked away.

Defeated.

"It's okay, Alex, I...I'm sorry too. I pushed you. I did say I wouldn't bring it up again and I did it anyway. Let's...let's just get back and forget this ever happened. What do you say?"

Long eyelashes were fluttering against wet cheeks, blinking away the tears. Then Krycek nodded and said in a small, small voice. "Thank you, Mulder."

"Just drive, Alex. Just drive."

And while he was being driven back by his still sniffling partner, he felt the image of that dark, dangerous face start to fade out and being once again replaced by the face of a young, inexperienced, eager, self-conscious, bright new agent who had a small crush on his FBI partner and who had once acted out on those feelings in a weak moment and then later been pushed too far, being forced into acting them out again, and were now regretting it all immensely.

That image was so clear in comparison with the other image, the one Mulder had been holding on to and searching for despite what people around him said, that as he sat in the car he was beginning to feel like he should be apologizing. He had done something he shouldn't have. He had been wrong. And maybe, maybe those people, Krycek and Skinner and everybody else, had been right.

Maybe he was just being paranoid.

Maybe he should just stop accusing and instead try to trust someone for a change. Just once.

Just trust somebody.

He could do that. Right?

*

The very end.

  
Archived: December 29, 2001 


End file.
